Grandir
by Wynhilde
Summary: Scorpius voudrait être un homme. James voudrait arrêter de grandir.


**NOTE** :  
>Ce texte est la traduction de <em>Growing up<em>, par Snarkyscorp, que je traduis avec sa permission . Merci à ma beta, Via_ferata.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Grandir<em>**

Scorpius voudrait être un homme. Il se tient devant le miroir de la salle de bain pendant deux heures, s'inonde de son reflet maigrichon, de son nez anguleux, de ses joues blanches, de ses cheveux cendreux. Il compte les mouchetures des poils de barbe sur son menton, les bouclettes claires et éparses sur sa poitrine, et la piste fine qui serpente sur son ventre, descend jusqu'à la base de son sexe.

_Il y a des sorts pour ça_, lui a dit Fred une fois. _A la boutique de farces et attrapes de mon père, mais c'est pas une blague_.

Scorpius sait que ce n'est pas une blague de grandir en étant un gamin chétif, un vermisseau pathétique. Il ne veut plus qu'on se moque de lui. Il veut être comme James Potter. Le corps musclé, la poitrine velue, le cou large, vulgaire. Il veut dire les choses comme James les dit, avec un air trop sûr de lui, arrogant et plein d'esprit.

En pensant à James, Scorpius voit son sexe se gonfler et se gifle pour arrêter ça. La douleur n'est plus l'antidote elle est devenue le poison.

Alors sa joue devient rouge de la gifle, son sexe se redresse et pointe vers le lavabo. Scorpius pense à la frange sombre de James, la façon dont il rejette sa tête en arrière pour l'ôter de ses yeux, l'air qu'auraient ses lèvres fines en s'écartant d'extase pendant l'orgasme. Le sexe de Scorpius frémit et il peut sentir le regard de James sur lui. James dirait _pédé_ et le penserait. James dirait _tapette, suceur de bites, tarlouze_, et Scorpius le laisserait faire, tomberait à genoux et en réclamerait encore si ça voulait dire que James le regardait, prêtait attention à quelqu'un comme Scorpius.

Mais James est toujours à des mondes de lui, une espèce totalement différente : James est un homme.

James voudrait dégrandir. Demain, il passera ses ASPICs. Le jour d'après, il en aura fini avec Poudlard pour toujours, et la dernière chose qu'il veut c'est les mots « pour toujours ».

James change de petite amie comme son père change d'humeur – constamment et sans prévenir. Rien ne le satisfait jamais, aucune fille n'est jamais « la bonne », comme sa mère espère à chaque fois. Quand il commence à s'ennuyer, James a besoin de distraction, de changement, quelque chose de nouveau pour calmer la fureur de son corps. Et comme il est le fils de Harry Potter, il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut. Il est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch rien qu'avec son nom de famille, il pourrait obtenir un boulot au Ministère sans passer aucun exam, et les filles font la queue rien que pour bosser avec lui en Potions.

James a la belle vie.

Demain, les choses changeront et même si James aime bien que la plupart des choses changent, il a peur que ce changement-là soit _celui_ qui durera toujours. Il se dit qu'à partir de maintenant, tout sera différent et qu'il risque de ne même plus se reconnaître après les ASPICs.

Se regardant dans le miroir, James peigne ses longs cheveux indisciplinés, essaye de le lisser juste pour changer. Mais ses cheveux, comme ceux de son père, ne font que se démener et se redressent en piques qui font la jalousie de tous les autres mecs de son année. Mais l'espace d'une minute, il ne veut pas être juste le fils d'Harry Potter – il veut être James Potter, bordel, le _premier_, pas le deuxième. C'est pour ça qu'il signe tous ses devoirs _J.S. Potter_, qu'il déteste quand Hagrid fourche et l'appelle Harry. Il n'est pas son père, il n'est pas le père de son père – il est J.S. Potter, le seul, l'unique.

Etalant de la salive sur ses lèvres, il les regarde briller, pense à combien ça doit être agréable pour les gosses qui n'ont pas grandi avec la célébrité d'être qui ils sont sans douter et sans se mépriser. Il se demande comment ça serait d'être le gamin de quelqu'un d'autre et sourit pour la première fois de la journée.

James est déjà dans le jacuzzi quand Scorpius arrive. _Albus m'a invité_, il a envie de dire, pour excuser le fait qu'il louche sur les muscles des bras nus de James, et sur le brillant de l'eau qui mouille sa peau bronzée. Il veut aussi dire qu'il est assez grand pour être seul dans le jacuzzi avec James, qu'il a déjà taillé des pipes et qu'il le ferait pour James s'il le voulait, qu'ils pourraient avoir l'été entier pour explorer si James était curieux, parce que Albus a dit qu'il était toujours le bienvenu.

A la place, il sort « c'est chaud ? » comme un idiot, sent monter le sang à ses joues et sait sans le voir qu'il rougit. Il peut en sentir la chaleur sur sa peau, sait par cœur à quel point il a l'air stupide, parce qu'il a toujours l'air stupide quand il rougit – ça s'étale comme une maladie le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à son nez, comme une éruption sur ses épaules. Sa peau est si pâle qu'on dirait qu'il est contagieux.

James relève la tête, le fixe, et puis soupire. Sans répondre, il sort du bain et passe sous le nez de Scorpius.

« Bon sang, Albus ! crie-t-il. »

Albus arrive du patio en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Son regard passe de Scorpius à James comme s'ils avaient été surpris à faire quelque chose de mal.

« J'ai enfin un putain de moment pour moi alors que je viens d'arriver de Poudlard et tu amènes _ça_ pour m'accueillir ? »

Il fait un geste en direction de Scorpius comme si celui-ci était un truc affreux, comme un cafard au milieu de la cuisine.

« Démerde-toi pour que je l'ai pas sous les yeux ! »

Scorpius penche la tête, fait tomber sa frange blonde sur son front. Il aimerait avoir le courage de se noyer, il se sent dix fois plus petit qu'il n'est dans le maillot de bain qui glisse sur ses hanches.

« Oh, laisse tomber, rétorque Albus. T'as pas besoin de chercher des poux sur la tête de tout le monde, t'es plus à Poudlard il n'y a personne à impressionner ici. C'est quoi le problème si Scorpius est ici ? »

Scorpius relève la tête juste à temps pour voir James grimacer dans sa direction.

« Mais _regarde_-le, juste. C'est comme si y avait écrit « tafiole » en gros sur son front. »

Les joues de Scorpius le chauffent encore dix fois plus. Albus se tourne, soupire, et fait signe à Scorpius de le rejoindre.

« Allez viens, dit-il. On va faire un tour dans la piscine, ok ? »

Scorpius n'a pas de réponse qui lui vient. Il se sent mal et gêné, il voudrait pouvoir tirer sa peau rouge vif par-dessus son visage pour se cacher. Incapable de dire un mot, il ravale tout ça et va jusqu'à la piscine. Il peut entendre Albus et James se disputer dans des murmures échauffés, mais il essaie de les bloquer. Quelques phrases lui parviennent depuis le patio, comme _c'est chez moi aussi_ et _et même s'il l'est ?_.

Scorpius regarde l'eau dans la piscine. La surface est trop immobile. Presqu'assez immobile pour qu'on puisse croire qu'il pourrait marcher dessus s'il le voulait. Il pense à son père qui lui dit toujours qu'il devrait passer les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, comment il vante toujours ses aptitudes en potions devant ses grands-parents. Drago dit des choses comme _juste comme son père_ mais il sait au fond qu'il demeure une déception dans tout le reste.

Etendant les bras en avant, Scorpius se penche, plonge. Sous l'eau chlorée, il laisse son corps sombrer tout au fond. Sans vie, rêveur, seul - _dans le silence_. Il aime bien le fond de la piscine, là où il ne peut pas entendre Albus le défendre ou James le moquer ou ses propres pensées le trahir. Il aime le silence.

James passe toute la soirée dans le jacuzzi, soit avec juste ses pieds trempant dans l'eau bouillonnante, soit avec tout son corps submergé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. C'est sympa d'être riche, avec tellement d'argent qu'il peut juste gâcher sa vie comme ça s'il le veut. Ses parents ne le permettront pas, pas pour toujours, mais ce soir sa mère est partie en France pour un match et son père travaille tard. Ils ont fait en sorte de fêter ses examens avec un grand dîner de famille, mais James est heureux d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui. Il aime être seul plus que tout le reste. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne peut pas être seul. La plupart du temps, il est entouré par des gens qui ne comprennent pas.

Il s'écoule un bon moment avant qu'Albus ne parte. James espère que Scorpius est parti aussi, mais quand il jette un œil à la piscine, il peut voir l'ombre pâle que le meilleur ami de son frère fait contre le ciel nocturne. James ne sait pas trop pourquoi il regarde, mais il y a quelque chose dans la fragilité de Scorpius, comparée à l'immensité du ciel crépusculaire, qui est vraiment frappant. S'il pouvait écrire, il écrirait ça et le relirait encore et encore. Il y a quelque chose de parfait là-dedans. Quelque chose d'unique.

Scorpius se tourne et surprend James en train de regarder. James espère vraiment que le gamin ne va pas se faire d'idées. Il n'est _pas_ une tafiole comme lui. Albus pourrait l'être, et tout le monde serait ok avec ça, Lily aussi, et ça serait cool, mais James ne peut pas, parce qu'il est le plus vieux, celui qui a le plus à perdre et décevrait tout le monde – _surtout Papa_.

Quand Scorpius se lève, James se retourne, lève les yeux au ciel, et laisse retomber ses pieds dans l'eau. C'est chaud. Ça le perturbe que Scorpius soit toujours là, mais il ne dit rien quand il s'assoit à côté de lui, si près que James sait que ce n'est pas par accident.

« Comment ça s'est passé les ASPICs ? demande Scorpius, tout en gentillesses et bons sentiments. »

James grogne.

« T'as pas une bite à sucer ? il crache. »

Il se laisse aller en arrière, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur ses paumes, étirées derrière lui sur le béton. L'expression sur le visage de Scorpius – pure humiliation et naïveté blessée – fait renifler James.

« Quoi ? Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que t'es pas une tapette ? Que ça t'excite pas de sucer des mecs ? Que tu ne…

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois comme ça ? »

James hésite, mord à l'appât.

« Comme quoi exactement ?

— Un connard. »

Maintenant, l'expression sur le visage de Scorpius le rend malade. Il hausse les épaules.

« J'en suis pas un. On s'en fout, dégage. Je t'ai pas déjà dit que je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix ? J'ai dix-sept ans, bon sang, je commence ma vie dans le monde réel et j'ai pas envie de me faire emmerder par une petite pédale dans ton genre. »

Scorpius ne bouge pas. Quand James le regarde, il voit son visage rouge vif, la gêne et la colère inscrites jusque dans le frémissement de ses lèvres et la courbe de ses cils. L'espace d'un instant, il ressent un soupçon de culpabilité, mais ça passe quand Scorpius dit « Tu ne me connais même pas, » comme s'il pensait que c'est une bonne réplique.

James rit, lève les yeux au ciel, penche la tête en arrière et regarde les étoiles.

« Ah ouais ? Bah tu peux me sucer, Malefoy. »

James pense que c'est vraiment un bon moyen de lui dire de dégager, mais au lieu qu'il parte, il entend un splash qui l'informe que Scorpius est dans l'eau. Quand il baisse la tête, il voit une couronne de cheveux blonds entre ses cuisses. La panique et l'excitation font pencher ses épaules, se rassemblent comme des éclairs électriques dans ses tendons. Il ne peut pas arrêter de regarder le visage sérieux, nerveux et impressionné de Scorpius, la façon dont les couleurs de l'eau, du ciel et des meubles du patio se reflètent sur sa peau. Scorpius est comme une toile blanche, en attente d'être remplie.

« Alors ? demande Scorpius. »

Il est tout en bravade, soudain, tout en sourcils blonds relevés, tête penché et innocence dangereusement attirante. Il n'y a absolument pas moyen que Malefoy ait déjà sucé quelqu'un – peut-être qu'il en a eu envie, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. L'expression dans ses yeux dit à James tout ce qu'il veut savoir.

Mais James est cruel et il sort son sexe au repos plus vite que Scorpius ne semble y être préparé. Ses yeux bleus sont immenses alors que James se débarrasse de son short et prend son pénis dans sa main.

« Voilà. Tu es content maintenant, tafiotte ? Tu vas la sucer ou bien tu laisses tomber comme la petite poule mouillée que tu es ? »

Maintenant, toute couleur a disparu du visage de Scorpius, complètement balayée. Maintenant, Scorpius a l'air cireux, poussiéreux, comme une statue qu'on aurait oublié de nettoyer.

« Je voulais juste… que tu m'aimes bien, il murmure. »

Il recule, créant des vagues dans l'eau entre eux.

« Je ne pensais pas…

— Que je voudrais une pipe. Putain de bon Dieu, Malefoy. Je n'aime personne, et sûrement pas toi, bonne pipe ou pas.

— Je suis pas vraiment comme ça, explique Scorpius. Tu es tout le temps en train de m'ignorer, ou de me crier dessus, et je sais que tu penses que je suis un minable, mais un jour, je serai plus comme ça, mais toi tu changeras jamais, parce que tu es juste un enfoiré plein de haine qui ne pense à personne sauf à lui et même si tu es parfait maintenant tu seras pas parfait pour toujours et je serai pas amoureux de toi pour toujours, et alors, tu seras juste tout seul. »

Les mots sont comme une inondation, comme le sang qui cogne soudain dans le crâne de James. Il a l'impression que tout ce temps, la seule personne à l'avoir jamais compris était cet avorton, ce gosse qui ne vaut pas plus que la boue sous ses bottes. James a l'impression de se dissoudre sous son assaut.

Quand James se décide finalement à bouger, c'est seulement pour se laisser glisser dans le jacuzzi. L'eau ébouillante sa peau bronzée, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle fait à Scorpius – il a l'air encore plus petit dans l'eau, encore plus minuscule alors que James s'approche de lui et le coince contre le rebord.

« Alors, tu crois que tu me connais ? Juste parce que tu me vois à Poudlard, juste parce que tu es ami avec Al – tu penses que tu me comprends, et tout ce que je pense et ressens et vois ?

— Ouais, dit Scorpius, courageux malgré ses yeux qui disent qu'il est fou de terreur.

— Et bien, tu as tort.

— Prouve-le. »

Sa voix est si petite, juste un écho des bulles qui agitent le spa. Il a l'air en sueur, collant, mais doux aussi, malléable.

James le regarde. Quand il se penche, il voit le bégaiement de ses lèvres – le frémissement de sa bouche sans défense, les muscles de sa mâchoire qui se relâchent. James penche la tête pour avoir l'angle correct, donne à Scorpius Malefoy ce qu'il sait être son tout premier baiser, et puis agrippe les murs de béton et se hisse sans effort hors du spa, se baissant pour récupérer son short.

« Tu vois ? dit James. Tort. »

Scorpius s'agite à essayer de sortir, si maladroit que c'est presque mignon. Mais il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont il regarde James maintenant que James déteste.

« Ne m'idolâtre pas, jette-t-il, repoussant Scorpius alors qu'il s'approche. Va au lit, remercie ta bonne étoile parce que je ne t'ai pas cogné, et ne dis rien à personne de ce qui s'est passé ici, compris ? »

Scorpius hoche la tête.

« Oui. Mais…

« _Quoi ?_ »

Passant d'un pied sur l'autre, Scorpius sourit.

« Merci.

— Dégage de ma vue, Malefoy.

— D'accord. Bonne nuit, James. »

James lui fait signe de se barrer, le regarde disparaître, entend la porte de derrière grincer, et grogne. James voudrait ressembler à Scorpius, voudrait que quelqu'un l'ait embrassé dans le spa, il y a des années de cela, et l'ait mis sur un autre chemin.

Assis au bord du jacuzzi, James se demande ce que ses notes aux ASPICs lui permettront de faire, aimerait avoir un choix là-dedans mais craint de ne jamais être assez heureux pour prendre ce qu'il veut sans se soucier de décevoir.


End file.
